


Handcuffs, a Blindfold, and Chocolate Syrup

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Chocolate Syrup, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, powerbottom shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: boyfriends shance get a tiny bit kinky ft powerbottom shiro





	Handcuffs, a Blindfold, and Chocolate Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/post/161841714687/handcuffs-a-blindfold-and-chocolate-syrup)

Shiro locked the handcuffs, securing Lance’s wrists to the headboard. He pressed a kiss to the back of each of Lance’s hands. Lance smiled and blinked at his boyfriend. His nerves felt wired and raw. Shiro grabbed the blindfold resting on the bed at Lance’s side and held it up in front of Lance’s face.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked.

Lance blinked and focused on the object in Shiro’s hand. “Yeah,” he confirmed. His tongue was heavy in his mouth, and he was ready for Shiro to take control and shut his mind down.

Shiro smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Lance softly. The kiss was brief, nothing more than a press of lips, but it reassured Lance of his boyfriend’s love.

Shiro pulled away. “What’s your color, babe?” Shiro asked.

“Green. I’m okay, Shiro. Put it on me,” Lance let out a little laugh, his eyes shutting, already anticipating the darkness the blindfold would bring. “Please?”

Shiro placed the blindfold over Lance’s eyes and back away, lifting himself off of Lance’s lap. Lance frowned and tilted his head, straining his ears to pick up any sounds Shiro might make.

Shiro gripped the sides of Lance’s underwear and pulled the fabric down and off, leaving Lance exposed and vulnerable. Lance looked so open for Shiro, his arms above his head locked down by shiny silver and the blindfold a light blue. Shiro paused for a minute and considered taking pictures to show Lance later, but instead shook his head and continued.

Shiro grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce and grimaced, already anticipating the mess he’d have to clean up later, but knew it would be worth it.

“Stop glaring at the bottle and get started already,” Lance interrupted Shiro’s contemplation.

Shiro laughed, “How’d you know?”

Lance flashed a smile to the space to Shiro’s right, “Because I know you.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll get to it,” Shiro replied, already stripping off his own underwear on his walk back to the bed. He kicked them off and kneeled onto the bed, straddling Lance’s knees.

He pulled out the top of the chocolate syrup bottle with his teeth, then turned the bottle upside-down over Lance’s stomach, the thick chocolate sauce hitting Lance’s skin and immediately beginning to run down his body. Lance shivered at the feeling of the cold liquid, and sucked in his stomach as if trying to get his flesh away from the cold. Goosebumps raised on his skin, leaving him sensitive to his surroundings.

Shiro bent down and ran his tongue up Lance’s body, licking up some of the sweet chocolate. Lance tensed under him at the contrast of the hot tongue against the cold syrup, his stomach muscles flexing as Shiro’s tongue moved. Shiro pulled away slightly to swallow and grinned at Lance, though the other man couldn’t see.

“It tastes so good, babe,” Shiro said, running his left pointer finger through the mess. “The taste of your skin goes so well with the chocolate, I could eat it all day.”

Lance shuddered at the idea. “Can I have a taste?” He asked.

Shiro brought his finger up to Lance’s mouth and pressed the chocolate coated digit to his lips. Lance’s tongue darted out to lick Shiro’s finger, then sucked it into his mouth. Shiro moaned at the pressure surrounding his finger, then bent back down to lick up more chocolate himself. Shiro’s tongue dipped into Lance’s naval, and Lance arched his back, moaning around the finger in his mouth. Shiro took that as his cue to add another finger, which Lance sucked in happily.

Shiro swiped his tongue through the last of the chocolate, then decided to suck a mark into Lance’s flesh. Lance squirmed under his ministrations and sucked at Shiro’s fingers harder, laving his tongue over the digits. Shiro pulled his mouth off of Lance with a soft, wet, _pop_ and let out a groan.

“God, I wish that was my dick in your mouth,” he said.

Lance pulled his head back, causing Shiro’s fingers to fall out, and grinned, “What’s stopping you?”

Shiro smirked, “I wanna cum on your cock, not in your mouth.”

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but was unable to form words, instead breathing in a shaky breath. He let out a whimper and a soft mumble of “Please?”

Shiro straightened up and wiggled his way up Lance’s thighs, leaning against Lance’s leaking dick. He rocked his hips down, causing Lance to arch his back and grind up against his boyfriend. Shiro took that as his cue to reach down and wrap his fingers around Lance, only to make a face when he found his fingers sticky.

“Ew,” Shiro stuck his tongue out, “I did not think about the lasting effects of chocolate sauce. Now, where did I put the lube?” Shiro looked around the bed, ignoring Lance’s laughter and the shaking it caused.

“It’s on the nightstand still, isn’t it?” Lance reminded him. Shiro looked up and, yep, there it was, stood up on the nightstand, waiting to be used.

“… Maybe,” Shiro admitted, leaning over to grab the bottle. He popped open the cap and poured a generous amount onto his flesh hand. Lance shook with laughter, only for his chuckles to die in his throat when Shiro _finally_ got a hand around his length. Lance swallowed thickly as Shiro began to move his hand, slicking Lance’s cock up so he could take it later.

Just as Lance felt the heat in his belly grow, Shiro took his hand away. Lance whined, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room. Shiro reached behind himself with his lube-slicked had and quickly slid two fingers into himself, scissoring them the best he could from his angle.

“Shit, Lance,” Shiro moaned, adding a third finger in, “I can’t wait to feel your dick in me. My fingers are never enough.” Lance replied with an unintelligible moan of his own, with nothing but his imagination to picture the scene in front of him.

Shiro grew too impatient and pulled his fingers out, moving quickly to straddle Lance’s lap. He gripped Lance’s cock and lined it up with his hole, then sank down slowly, swallowing thickly as the head entered him. Shiro shut his eyes and opened his mouth, breathing heavily until he was fully seated in Lance’s lap.

Lance was in ecstasy. All he could feel was the heat of Shiro surrounding his dick. He couldn’t see, couldn’t touch, could only _feel_ what Shiro wanted him to feel. And it was incredible.

“God, Lance,” Shiro gasped, bracing his hands by Lance’s head. He leaned down until his lips were by Lance’s ear, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Your cock feels so amazing. I could sit here all day and just feel you throbbing in me.”

Lance cried out as Shiro rocked in his lap, and he tugged at his restraints. Shiro sucked his earlobe into his mouth and a shiver went down Lance’s spine. “Shiro, I’m not gonna last long,” Lance warned, his voice shaking with the force of his desire.

“Hold on just a little bit longer, baby,” Shiro mumbled into the soft skin just below Lance’s ear. He sucked on the skin, and Lance cried out again as Shiro sped up his movements. “I’ll be there soon, can you just wait for me? You feel so good, I’m not ready for this to end.”

Lance but his lip but nodded, feeling Shiro’s teeth scrape against his skin as he moved. Shiro pulled away and straightened out his back, his metal hand coming up to push his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. Shiro let out a little laugh with a gasp at the sight of Lance, a hickey already developed on his stomach, and another one soon to appear on his neck. He was covered in a light layer of sweat, and his wrists were turning red under the handcuffs. Shiro bounced on Lance’s lap, tilting his head back at the feeling of Lance’s dick brushing against his prostate.

“Oh, shit, Lance,” Shiro moaned. He tugged at his hair and shut his eyes “I’m gonna come soon. Sharpshooter knows exactly where to aim, doesn’t he?” Shiro let out another laugh at his own joke, then wrapped his flesh hand around his length.

“Shiro, please?” Lance begged.

“Just another minute,” Shiro promised. He jerked himself off quickly, feeling a familiar heat curl in his stomach. He let out an involuntary cry, “Okay, _now_!”

Shiro came into his fist, clenching around Lance’s cock and setting Lance off. Shiro continued to ride Lance through their orgasms, Lance’s come filling his ass, until Shiro was oversensitive and unable to continue. He lifted himself off of Lance’s lap and fell onto the bed next to his boyfriend.

They lay there together for a moment, until Lance interrupted the silence. “Hey, Shiro?”

“Hmm?” Shiro hummed, his eyes still closed.

“The handcuffs?”

Shiro’s eyes shot open and he quickly sat up so he could reach and unlock the cuffs. “Oh, shit! Sorry babe!”

Lance giggled and used his now-free hands to pull of the blindfold. He looked at his boyfriend sleepily and smiled. “It’s okay, but I think you’re going to have to clean up. I can’t move?” Lance said, his voice going up at the end, turning his statement into a question.

Shiro laughed and wiped his hand against the sheets. They needed to do laundry anyways. “I can’t either. Wanna cuddle and take a nap and deal with this all later?”

“We’ll regret it,” Lance warned.

“That’s a problem for future-us,” Shiro wrapped his hands around Lance’s wrists and pulled them to his chest, rubbing at the marks with his thumbs.

“Deal,” Lance agreed, his eyes drifting shut as his boyfriend cared for him. He felt a press of lips against his cheek and sighed happily.

Shiro made a face at the come already drying to his skin, but ignored it in favor of burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck and drifting off to sleep. Like he said, the mess was for future-Shiro to worry about, and present-Shiro was happy enough to take a nap with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
